Ever Lasting Love
by Akatsukifreak24
Summary: This is a sequel to Lust for Demon Love. Yune and the others face a new evil demon that threatens the very peace that they worked so hard to protect. To add to the stress of a new villain, Sesshomaru's mother has finally taken opposition to their relationship, causing tension between the couple. Is their relationship strong enough to last through this ordeal? And who is this demon?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone! It has been a very long time since I have posted something on fanfiction, but i have not stopped writing. I decided to make a __sequel to my older story Lust for Demon Love, (It's really not as dirty as it sounds!). I do hope you enjoy this new story of mine, I have many plans for it and many twists to come ahead! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha franchise, that all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely fan-made!  
_

_Now to the story! Enjoy, the first chapter!_

_Back into action_

My name is Yune Brown and I am a 19 year old girl that has traveled from present day Japan to 500 years into the past, into the feudal era. There, with my best friend Kagome in the same position as me, I met tons of great friends and even more enemies. At first I stuck around Kagome and her group of friends. Sango and Miroku, the demon slayer and the monk who just happen to be married by now. Shippo, this little fox demon who tries so hard to be strong, but honestly he's not. Inuyasha, a half demon and Kagome's lover. But soon after I met them, I found myself in another group of friends. Rin, a cute little ten year old girl with the most adorable smile. Jaken…let's not talk about him. Ah-Un, a dragon that follows this group's leader. And Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother and my very own boyfriend. Together we all fought alongside to destroy an evil demon named Naraku who had hurt each and every one of us in some way or another and not to mention wanted to destroy the world. Yeah, that was fun…But now after Kagome and I made our choice to part away from our world to forever live in this one, everything has become amazing. It's like everything is perfect…Well…at least, so I thought…

_**(Present time)**_

"No, no, no…" I told Inuyasha as he looked at me confused, "That is not how you do it at all!"

"But I just don't understand! How am I supposed to do this?" Inuyasha asked, "I thought you were supposed to help me understand this! You are the only person that can help me accomplish this."

"And I am trying to show you how but you are being as difficult as Naraku…" I knelt down to Inuyasha and grabbed his hands, "You look her in the eyes like so, and you tell her what it is you want to say."

"B-But-"

"Do it! Tell me how you feel Inuyasha!"

"I…For a very long…time…now, I have…wanted nothing-"

"No! Don't you stutter!"

"I have wanted nothing else but to make you a part of my life. I was never happier then when you came back into my life. I know it must have been hard to leave your family for me. And I don't care if you look like Kikyo-"

"Don't you bring up Kikyo…"

"Uh…And…And-"

"Stuttering…"

"And I just wanted to tell you that I love you! So please, I want nothing more than to make you happy…Will you please be my-"

"Do me the honour!"

"Do me the honour of being my wife…"

"What on earth is going on here?" Miroku asked as both Inuyasha and I turned to him. We both turned bright red as we realized what this looked like, "You know if Sesshomaru finds out about this…no if Kagome finds out about this proposal-"

"You've got it all wrong Miroku!" I shouted as he turned to me, "This isn't a proposal to me! It's for Kagome, he is just asking me to help."

"Why wouldn't you ask me?"

"It's nothing personal Miroku, but Yune here has gotten through one of the toughest hearts in the world. I thought that if anyone could teach me how to do this, she's the best teacher." Inuyasha spoke out as Miroku put a hand to his chin.

"You are right…So what do you have so far?" Miroku asked as he sat down with us on the grassy hill that we perched ourselves upon only 30 minutes before he came.

"Ugh…Do I really have to say it again?" Inuyasha asked as I shot him a glare.

"If you want to do this then yes." I told him as he gulped.

"For a very long time now, I have wanted nothing else but to make you a part of my life. I was never happier until you came back into my life. I know it must have been hard for you to leave your family for me…But I promise that every single day for the rest of our lives I will make you happy to make up for that loss. And I just wanted to tell you that I love you…So, will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife, Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke out as Miroku and I clapped.

"Wow, Yune he was right. You are an amazing teacher! Maybe you can get Sesshomaru to say that to you?" Miroku said as my face turned red as a tomato.

"Say what to whom?" I heard a familiar voice say as I screeched and Miroku jumped out of his skin. Sesshomaru appeared behind Miroku, coming straight out of the forest that lead up to this grassy hill.

"O-O-Oh…Se-Sesshomaru…Sama…You are…back from y-your journey." I lightly tried to smile as he gave me a weird look.

"I-It's nothing Sesshomaru!" Miroku spoke out, trying to save his ass from being kicked.

"Ah, what are you two so afraid of. After all he is nothing but a little puppy now that Yune has tamed him." Inuyasha mocked as I could Sesshomaru's anger boil, "She was just wondering if you would ever go out of the way to say something cute to her."

"…C-C…"He almost chocked on the word as redness came to his cheeks. Out of both embarrassment and anger, Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha off of the hill, which lead to a large fall down to Kaeda Village.

"Wow…Nice hit." Miroku said as I giggled.

"Yune…" Sesshomaru spoke out as he began to turn his back to the cliff. Basically, we are going now.

"C-Coming." I told him as I stood up. I then bowed my head to Miroku and lifted myself up, "It was nice seeing you Miroku, say hi to Sango and the kids for me!"

I quickly went up to Sesshomaru's side and followed him as we went down to the village, taking the long way through the forest. I could tell he wanted to talk and he wanted no one to interrupt.

"So how was your journey?" I asked him as he groaned, "Isn't that why you are taking the long way? You want to talk about it?"

"I ran into…my mother." He said as I looked down.

"Oh I can see why you would be upset." I spoke my feelings as he glared at me, "Not saying anything against your mother I promise!" I was. After all, she basically was the reason Rin had to die for a second time, forgiving that would almost be as bad as forgiving Naraku… "So what did she want?"

"We talked."

"About?"

"You."

"You're so vague…"

"She knows we are together…She heard the rumours."

"And?"

"She wanted to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why I am with a tiger demon…rather than a dog demon…or more a less anyone but you."

"Somehow I knew things were too easy without her…Well what did you say."

"…Nothing."

"What?"

I looked to Sesshomaru who stopped walking at this point. He turned to me and my eyes widened. I'm guessing nothing was the best possible answer he could have given her. After all, if he tried to defend me she would thing I did something to him…And if he told her he didn't want to, well then he wouldn't actually love me…And that would be something he would refuse to say.

"Yune…" He said as I felt my cheeks burn up as he touched my cheek lightly with his hands, "Is there a reason you want me to say something…c-c…c-cu…"

"Cute?" I asked as he nodded, "Well…I didn't really say that I wanted you too, they just asked me if you ever would."

"And I have."

"Once."

"So? There is only so much you can ask for…What were you doing with Inuyasha anyways?"

"Oh you can't be mad that I hung out with Inuyasha can you?"

"…I'm not."

"He wants to propose to Kagome, he asked me to help him come up with something nice to say…Since he has issues doing it and-"

"You've broken through the toughest heart in the world?"

"So you heard that huh?"

He lightly brushed a bang behind my ear, making my cheeks redden. I felt his lips lightly touch mine and I kissed him back.

"I don't disagree with it." He told me as I smiled, "I never believed I would ever do that to someone."

"Sesshomaru-sama…"I began as he looked at me, "Before we go back down. Do you think that…I can have…one more?-" I was interrupted as he fulfilled my wish by giving me another kiss.

"There, you should be satisfied for the next three weeks-" He chuckled as I moaned.

When we got down to the village, I saw Kagome and Sango talking with a foreign young woman that looked like she had been running for miles. Sesshomaru looked at me, and I looked at him. Together we walked closer to Kagome and Sango, wanting to listen into the conservation.

"What are you talking about?" Sango began, "Take a deep breath and start from the beginning."

"I came from a long away village, named Yakima and everything was going normally. However, a demon with her followers came through our village, asking for us to give our village to them. Our men tried to stop them but there was never a hope for them. I barely escaped with my life…" She paused and her eyes connected with mine, "AH! There she is! The demon that…killed all my family and took over my village!" Her finger pointed directly at me and everyone turned to me.

"Me? I would never kill anyone-" I tried to explain to her as we came closer to them.

"Lies! I would never mistake those eyes and that face! You damned white tiger demon!" She screamed and Kagome put a hand upon her shoulder.

"Yune wouldn't hurt a fly, I can promise you that. She would never kill anyone." Kagome tried to calm her down.

"Wait…Yune?" Her voice asked and I nodded, "That's your name?"

"Yes…" I stated and she let out a sigh of relief.

"The demons name was not Yune…Her followers called her Lady Tamiko." The young girl began, "I am so sorry I mistook you for her, it is just that you two look so similar. You even have the same scar and hair…It's almost freaky how similar you two are."

"I assure you that any demon that kills humans is not similar to me. You can feel safe here." I assured her and she smiled lightly.

"Now let's get you inside where you can get some rest, you must be exhausted." Sango explained as she took the girl into the village, bringing her into Kaedea's house.

"A demon that looks very similar to you and who has been attacking villages…" Kagome sighed and my eyes widened.

"You mean this isn't the first incident?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"We have survivors from many other villages, I have lost count as to how many but I fear that something is going wrong…I have a bad feeling about this." Kagome began but smiled, "It was nice to see you again though Yune…I must be off, I have many medicines to make."

"Keep in touch okay?" I told her and she nodded.

"I will let you know of any new developments about this situation if they arise."

She lightly gave me a hug and went past both Sesshomaru and me to head into the village. I turned to Sesshomaru whose eyes caught my stare. A demon looked like me? How is that possible? Sesshomaru noticed the worry I had within myself and lightly put a hand onto my arm.

"Yune?" His voice asked and I sighed.

"Something doesn't feel right…I can't tell what it is just yet but I know…I know something isn't right. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen…" I told him and his eyes told me that we would get through it no matter what.

End of first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay there are a few things that I must discuss before you read this chapter! I have changed names of Yune's attacks, since re-reading my old story made me laugh way to much at the names. So I'll explain everything right now: _

_Raiju: Is the attack where lightning strikes down upon her sword and she can use it in any way she wishes. _

_Tiger Claw i do believe stayed the same: The ability she uses that is essentially the same as Iron Reaver Soul Stealer_

_Now you are set to read :) Enjoy._

_A new enemy_

Sesshomaru and I walked away from Kaedea's Village, with Ah-Un and Jaken following us. I still couldn't get what that young girl was trying to say. It bothered me more than anything has before. It gave me a sinking feeling that someone like Naraku was coming to disrupt our beautiful peace. Was it really that hard for us to be able to find some sort of peace together? Why did there always have to be a demon or some sort of evil bastard that wanted to stand in our way?

"Yune…" Sesshomaru's voice knocked me out of my thoughts. I lightly turned my attention to him to see him staring intensely at me.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked him and his eyes didn't move.

"You are still…worrying." He told me and I looked down.

"It doesn't bother you any that there is a demon out there hurting people?"

"No."

"But this demon is destroying the lives of people!" I began and he sighed, "This demon is destroying the peace that we tried to so hard to create. After Naraku…I thought this would all be over…I thought all we would have to worry about were pathetic excuses for demons...I hoped that we could live our lives in peace."

"That's naïve."

"Why is that naïve!?"

"There will always be demons like Naraku out there…Evil does not disappear with the death of one demon."

"Is it really naïve to hope for peace…"

Sesshomaru didn't answer me and I sighed, looking away from him. I just wanted to be with him forever and grow old together. If that is possible for demons. Either way, I knew that I wanted to live peacefully with him by my side. I just wish evil would take a break, just for a couple hundred years. I sighed once I realized Sesshomaru was right, it was naïve for me to think that peace would always reign.

Suddenly, to surprise the both of us were a bunch of screaming voices from behind us. My eyes widened and I turned around to see Kaedea's Village on fire. How!? We just were there, everything was fine! Why is it on fire? Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he turned to the village we had just left. The screams grew and I felt my heart sink.

"Rin…" My legs bolted towards Kaedea's Village. I knew that Sesshomaru was running behind me, we were both worried for Rin.

The moment we got into the village I saw dead bodies of the villagers around the burning houses. I looked around for Rin and my friends but I could not find them. The smoke grew and I could barely see two feet in front of me. I pulled my sword out the moment I heard Sesshomaru grab his.

"You demon!" I heard a familiar voice shout out and I saw something coming towards me.

I gripped the handle of my sword carefully but I was not prepared enough. Before I had any time to react I saw the Hiraikotsu flying its way to me. I closed my eyes but I felt no pain at all. I saw a hand out by my face, holding the Hiraikotsu, stopping it before it even put a scratch on me. I looked up to see Sesshomaru towering over me.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama…" I told him as Sango came through the smoke with her demon slayer outfit on.

"Yune!?" Sango gasped, "I'm so sorry! I thought…you were…"

"It's okay…" I lightly grabbed the Hiraikotsu out of Sesshomaru's grip and gave it to Sango who blinked her eyes at me.

"Wow…You really do look like her…That demon from before, she is what caused all of this." Sango began and I felt my eyes widen, "We got the majority of the villagers out but I am trying to find my kids and Kagome…"

"Is Rin safe?"

"I didn't see her with the villagers…nor did I see Lady Kaedea…"

"You find your kids we will find Kagome and the others. Go Sango!"

She nodded lightly to me and we rushed into the smoke trying to find our friends. I coughed lightly as the smoke began to come into my lungs, I can't stand being in here for much longer. I put my hand over my mouth to try to stop the smoke from entering my lungs. The moment Sesshomaru and I made it to the middle of the village my eyes widened.

There were dead bodies on the ground, blood was all around the area. My eyes widened at the demon that had her foot over the pile of bodies as if she had won some great victory. She had bright blue eyes that stared enjoyably at the death that was beneath her. Her long white hair ended right after her back, just like mine, and barley covered any bits of her crazed eyes. There was a black scar that went from her left eyebrow down to her left check. She held her hand over her face, to only make her look crazier. She had red eye shadow on and red lipstick. She had pointed ears and black scars all around her arms. She wore a black kimono that had a corset top that only stayed attached to her body by having a string go around her neck. Her sleeves went all the way to cover her hands and there was extra material that continued until it hit the ground. There were red butterflies all over her sleeves and pink flowers at the tips of the sleeves. Around her waist was a black ribbon that was tied into a bow at the back turned red at the ends. After her waist she had one side of her kimono bundled up so that her entire leg could be shown. However to hide the rest of her bottom was the kimono continuing like it was supposed to. It had pink flowers all over the tips as it reached down to her ankles. Underneath the kimono she had a black lace material that went around her leg but it still covered nothing. She wore mid-thigh high lace socks that had black lined patterns all around it. At her feet were black wooden shoes with pink straps.

She stared at somebody and until the smoke was moved by the wind, I had no idea who it was. I saw Kaedea standing in front of Rin and Kagome. Kagome looked hurt and my eyes caught a glimpse of her holding her ankle. I saw blood pouring out of some wound that was on her ankle. Rin knelt down to her and tried to keep her calm while Kaedea protected her.

"You foolish humans…" The demon that looked like me began, "How dare you stand in Lady Tamiko's way!" She screeched out and my eyes widened, "Give me what I seek."

"What is it you seek?" Kaedea asked, "What was the point of this bloodshed?"

"The point? The point!" She chuckled, "I seek those who destroyed Naraku, for the sons of that insufferable dog demon! And I search for the stone of the Priestess Kikyo! I was told that she resided in this village…Tell me where to find it and I will spare the two children behind you!"

"The stone…" Kaedea paused and I held my sword up high, ready to fight, "I have no idea what you are talking about-"

"Foolish mortal do not think that I…" She paused the moment I stood in front of Kaedea, "Well if it isn't like looking into a mirror!" She chuckled, "A demon dares to stand in my way of killing of a few pathetic mortals!"

"I don't care who you are!" I began and her eyes widened, "You leave this village alone! You leave my friends alone!"

"Your…aura…" Her eyes widened as she let her arms relax, "Is so similar to my own! How is this even possible! What kind of illusion are you trying to pull here!?"

"This is no illusion, I am very real! My name is Yune and I will kill you for what you have done here!"

"Kill me!? I dare say to think that you are a bit mad in the head!"

"I am not mad!"

"A weakling like you does not stand a chance against me, just die already."

Her eyes widened as a creepy smile grew upon her face. She held her hands up tall, allowing the kimono to slide down her arm. She spread her fingers apart, making sure that her claws were up straight. Her claws began to light up with a blue aura around them.

"Die!" She screamed out as blue electrified whips came out of her fingertips.

She twirled her body around as ten whips then began to get shot out to me. I was about to counterattack with my Raiju but a green whip came in and wrapped itself around all the whips that were about to hit me. Tamiko's eyes widened and she turned to Sesshomaru who gave her a dirty look.

"You!" She spat out, "I remember you!"

"I should have known your filth was too disgusting to completely eradicate." Sesshomaru began and my eyes widened, he knew her?

"Shut up! It has been what five hundred years since our last encounter!? You were only just a child then!" She paused, "Where's your father to save you now!?" She laughed manically, "Oh wait he's dead isn't he!"

"You insolent-" He began but she laughed to interrupt him.

"You are just as disgusting as your father! Protecting humans, what is it with these humans that demons are so attracted to!?"

"Lady Kaedea…" I whispered and I felt a hand go upon my shoulder, "I'll lead you and the others to the entrance, while she is distracted by Sesshomaru-sama…"

"I understand…" She replied.

"Can you move Kagome?" I whispered to her and she moaned.

I quickly went over to Kagome and gave her my shoulder. She then leaned on me as I began to lead the group of humans around past Sesshomaru. Tamiko seemed distracted by Sesshomaru's presence but I had no idea how wrong I was. Her eyes found me and she held her hand up to perform another attack. I quickly grabbed my sword before she had the chance to do anything and held it up high.

"Raiju!" I screamed as a lightning bolt smashed down into my sword. I then stabbed the sword into the ground surprising her.

The lightning that was transferred into my sword acted like a claw as it was transferred into the ground. The ground began to crumble and smash as the lightning clawed its way towards her. Tamiko jumped up highly to dodge it. She then summoned her whips again which then found its way around my wrist. I let go of Kagome and was pulled into the air. I screamed in agony as the lightning was sent through the whip and into my body. She flicked the whip the moment I had to be 20 feet above the ground. I saw the ground approaching fast but I saw Sesshomaru jump up and catch me before I hit the ground. He lightly brought me back down to the ground, in his arms.

"Sesshomaru…" I lightly began but we were both interrupted by a scream.

"Lady Kaedea!" A voice, that sounded like Rin's, screamed out.

We both turned our attention to Kaedea to see that she stood above Kagome and Rin, with a bolt of lightning in her chest. My eyes widened and I felt tears come down my cheeks the moment she fell backwards.

"Wind Scar!" A powerful blast was sent through the village and Tamiko dodged it.

"Looks like it's my time to disappear…" She twirled around and disappeared, leaving cherry blossom petals everywhere.

I quickly got out of Sesshomaru's arms and ran over to Kaedea who was breathing heavily. I knelt down to her side and gripped her hand. Rin was on the other side of her and Kagome was beside her as well. Kaedea gripped my hand back and turned to me.

"This is all my fault, if I had paid closer attention…" I began but she shook her head.

"Do not fret child…" Kaedea began as she breathed in heavily, "Do not blame thy self…Take this…"

She pulled a stone attached to a necklace out of her shirt. She winced in pain as she brought it to me. I looked at the pretty stone. It was a blue skinny diamond shaped stone that I swore had lightning swarming inside of it. I lightly grabbed the necklace and she sighed.

"It…belongs to thy ancestors…The…Tiger…demons…" Kaedea winced in pain and the tears fell from my cheeks, "This…is what…that demon…was seeking…" Kaedea breathed in heavily and I turned to Sesshomaru who walked over to us. He took his tensagia out of its sheath and we all watched him closely, "Do not bother thy self with such an old woman as thee."

"But Kaedea!" Kagome began, "It can heal you-"

"I…" Sesshomaru began and I watched him closely. He squinted his eyes in search for something and then his eyes widened.

"The…Lightning…" Kaedea explained, "It…eats away at the body…No matter if thee can heal the wound…"

"No! Lady Kaedea!" Rin cried out to her and Kaedea just lightly smiled.

"Do not worry for a…old woman as thee…" She looked as if she would sleep, "I have lived a long…life…Thy has nothing to be sad over…Take care of thee…"

Her eyes closed and I heard her take her last breath of air. Inuyasha came to join the group and I heard him gasp as he saw the sight. I gripped tightly on the stone that she gave me. Why did Kaedea have to die like this? She deserved to live longer; she deserved to die of old age not like this. I swear Kaedea, you will be avenged.

. . .

I lightly walked back into the house that we helped rebuild once we were able to take care of the fire. I had just gotten back from Kaedea's funeral; I was the last one to leave. I saw Sesshomaru was the only one in here. He had come to the funeral for me, I knew he did. He took off his armour and the cloud that he had around his arm. He took the ribbon from his armour and used it to tie his clothes tighter. The moment I sat down, he shut the door to the house, making sure that no one came in.

He sat down beside me and I felt the tears fall out of my eyes again. He turned to me and put his hand on my cheek. He lightly wiped away my tears and then he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest. His hand found its way onto the back of my head, lightly rubbing my hair.

"Sesshomaru…sama…" I began as I tried to stop the tears.

"It…" He paused, "Cry…Yune…"

I took his offer and I cried into his chest some more. I can't believe she is gone. She was there for me the entire time and she was amazing at making me feel more accepted. How can she be gone? How?

_Please do not hate me for killing off Kaedea, trust me many of my friends do lol but I did it for one single purpose, and that was to make Lady Tamiko as evil as Naraku. Naraku had done something to every character in order to piss them off. The only character that was connected to everyone was Lady Kaedea; that was why i killed her. Please forgive me! Next chapter will be up in a bit :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Adventure Begins_

I sadly walked out of the door, feeling the dark and gloomy aura that was around Kaedea's Village. Everyone mourned her death, every villager, every child. They all missed her greatly and so did I. What was this village going to do without their priestess? Who would become the new priestess of this village? I sighed as I saw a familiar group gathering together in the middle of the village. Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome as she wobbled over to the group, still healing from the wound she received yesterday. Miroku and Sango were bickering back and forward as usual. Sesshomaru was discussing something with Jaken and Rin in a corner away from the group. I lightly walked over to Sesshomaru to enter in on his conversation.

"But Lord Sesshomaru-" Jaken began to whine as Rin looked down to her bare feet.

"Stay here." He said vaguely, refusing to explain what his reasons were.

"But Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I want to travel with you and Yune again!" Rin told him as tears welled up in his eyes, "Please just let us come with you, I promise I won't bother you or give you a burden…"

"Rin…" Sesshomaru sighed; I could tell he was having trouble finding the words to say especially with his lack of vocabulary.

I quickly jumped in, reading Sesshomaru's face and knowing exactly the emotions he was feeling. Rin and Jaken looked to me as I stood in front of Sesshomaru. I knelt down lightly to the both of them, trying to give them some sort of comfort.

With a smile upon my face I began, "Look…" I paused, "What Sesshomaru is trying to say is that this new demon we are facing is just as tough as Naraku. There are going to be new enemies along the way and we both cannot afford to lose you like we lost Kaedea…" I sighed and they looked down, "Rin we need you to stay safe, here in the village. I know that life would be unbearable if you were not around, especially for Sesshomaru. And Jaken you have a very important task that you must perform. We need you to protect Rin and these villagers in case someone comes to attack while we are gone."

"But what about Sango and Miroku?" Jaken began to whine some more, "The village and Rin has them."

"Don't be ridiculous. Sesshomaru trusts you more than he trusts them. He needs you to do this for him, he needs his friend to do this favour for him."

"F-Friend?"

"He wouldn't ask a stranger to do something as important as this…He needs his friend…"

"I…I understand!" Jaken whipped the tears out of his eyes, "I will do this for you Lord Sesshomaru-sama!"

I was about to stand up but Rin ran into me, throwing her arms around my neck. I lightly put my hands around her back, never wanting to let go. However, I knew that sooner or later I would have to. I sighed once she let go of me and stood in front of me, with tears running down her cheeks.

"You promise me to come home…both of you…" Rin sobbed and I smiled.

"Of course sweetie." I replied and she smiled despite the tears that rolled off of her cheeks.

I stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru who just nodded to say 'thank you'. I smiled lightly as we both began to head over to Inuyasha and the others. Kagome came up beside me, smiling while she did so.

"Will you two be willing to travel with us?" Kagome asked and I turned to Sesshomaru, knowing it was more a question directed to him.

He looked back to me, starring me directly in the eyes. I searched his eyes for an answer, knowing he had not the voice to speak his feelings. Well at least to Kagome. I smiled once I saw that his answer was 'fine' and turned back to Kagome, nodding. She smiled lightly and we turned to see that Sango and Miroku were still bickering with one another.

"I don't want to stay!" Sango yelled back to Miroku, "It should be you that has to stay! I want to help them-"

"The children need you!" Miroku retorted, "They can do without their father for a while but not without their mother."

"Guys…" I lightly began but they continued as if they didn't hear me, "Guys!" That got their attention and they both turned to me, "Both of you need to stay, we had already discussed this. You both need to stay for the village and your children. Why have you guys suddenly decided to go against our original plan?"

"We want to go on an adventure." They replied together and I sighed.

"Look, you know that we would love to have you guys come…" Inuyasha began trying to calm down their bickering, "But we know that it is best if you stay here. It won't be much of an adventure without you guys anyways. So just stay here will ya!"

"Inuyasha…" Sango lightly replied, "Alright we will stay."

"Sister!" A voice from high above us yelled down.

We all looked up to see an older Kohaku on Kirara coming down to us. He was 14 years old now and he still wore the same outfit that his sister wore but with green colours. He had a new weapon which was a larger scythe type weapon made out of demon bones. Kirara landed on the ground right in front of Sango. Kohaku jumped off and Kirara turned into its smaller form. Kohaku ran up to Sango who immediately pulled him into a hug.

"I came as soon as I heard about Kaedea and the Village. Are you okay sister?" Kohaku asked Sango who lightly smiled, "That's great…"

"Kohaku…can you do me a favour?" Sango asked him but he shook his head.

"I was already going to see if I could join your group. I want to help avenge Kaedea's death and stop this evil demon."

"The more help the better." Kagome told Kohaku and he smiled lightly, "Thank you, Kohaku."

He bowed his head lightly and then Kirara jumped onto his shoulder, ready for action. Everything was set. Everyone we needed was here, we were going to hunt down this woman and avenge Kaedea. We all left Kaedea's Village, saying goodbye to everyone, leaving Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un all at the village. Sesshomaru and I stayed at the back of the group as we walked to the next village. It was time to start looking for clues.

. . .

We had yet to make it to the next village but it was already night time. So we all gathered together and made a fire, for a place to rest until we could continue our journey. I sat down beside Sesshomaru who leaned up against a tree, farther away from the group. He still liked to be unsocial when it came to these things but I didn't want to leave his side. I felt safe with him by my side.

"I wonder why Tamiko looks so closely to Yune…" Kagome began and my ears picked up at the conversation.

"I was wondering why too." I told them and they all turned to me, "She said that our aura was the same. And we even had the same demon inside of us."

"Tiger demons…" Sesshomaru explained and we all looked to him.

"Well…Yune did come 500 years in the future…" Kohaku thought out loud, "Perhaps Tamiko is Yune's ancestor."

"My ancestor…" I let the word roll off of my tongue, "Tamiko's my ancestor…"

"It is possible…" Kagome began, "I've met some of my friends from back home ancestors here. It wouldn't be that far of a stretch."

"Than…" Sesshomaru looked intensely at me, "Can we kill her?"

"Huh?" I asked and I heard Inuyasha groan.

"If we kill your ancestor…Won't we kill you?" Inuyasha began and my eyes widened, "If we destroy the line that lead you to be born…won't you disappear?"

"No…" I looked down in sadness, "Are you saying that we cannot avenge Kaedea…Then how are we supposed to stop her if we cannot kill her!?"

"I don't know…But we will find some way to stop her, don't worry Yune." Kagome told us and I sighed. It was my entire fault, if I wasn't here, they could kill her. But because I was here and made connections, they couldn't. How were we supposed to save the world now?


	4. Chapter 4

_Another Problem_

We finally made it to the next village which was called Kasasagi Town. The name had sounded familiar to me but I was unsure of why. The moment we all walked in, I could feel the eyes of the villagers on us. I felt my head drop to try to avoid their gaze; I didn't need any other people thinking that I was evil. However, to surprise us all came a girl who charged through the group and put her arms around my neck.

"Uh…Hello?" I asked out lightly but was interrupted by the girl pulling herself off of me and smiling.

"Lady Yune! It is so great to see you again!" Her blue eyes sparkled, "I am so glad you came to visit. After I heard about your triumph against that evil demon Naraku I knew I would soon see you again."

"Uh…" I blinked my eyes, she did seem familiar and she chuckled.

"Oh you must have been through a lot since our last meeting. It is me Haru…The girl you saved from a demon about three years back."

"Haru!" My eyes widened, "Oh how are you?"

"I am doing fine Lady Yune…What are you doing in our village though?" Haru asked and I looked down sadly, "Has something happened?"

"More a less…We need a place to stay for a while…Just so we can find some information." I explained but she just smiled and began to pull me down the street.

"No need to worry, Lady Yune! You and all friends of Lady Yune are allowed to stay at our mansion! I am the Leader of this village's daughter so it is no hassle for me to arrange rooms for you all. It is the least I can do to repay you for all the things that you have done for me."

"Thank you, Haru."

The entire group followed Haru as she led us down the streets of her village. I hadn't expected to meet an old friend like this; perhaps I should have visited her a long time ago. A light smile came upon my face. Finally we made it to the large mansion or the main house of this village, where Haru quickly brought us inside and showed us to our bedrooms and the dining room.

"I will have a great feast made for you, Lady Yune!" Haru smiled in happiness, "Just wait here and we will get it ready as soon as possible."

"Thank you Haru, you don't have to go through so much trouble though." I tried to reassure her but she shook her head.

"Nonsense! You are my saviour, Lady Yune! I must show you with all the gratitude I can give!"

Without another word, Haru left all of us in the dining room to rush off to find chefs. I blinked my eyes but soon smiled right after. Haru was such a nice girl, I was happy to make a friend like her. I turned back to the others who began to talk and laugh. Sesshomaru was looking out of the doors, starting at the moonlit sky. I walked over to him, making his attention fall to me.

"What's so interesting up there?" I asked lightly, "Want to howl at the moon?"

"That's not funny." He muttered lightly for me to hear but I chuckled lightly.

"Why don't you join the group at the dining table? Come out from the unsocial spot…"

"No."

"But why not? It's more fun over here-"

"Yune…" Sesshomaru looked at me, "No."

"Alright…Thought it was worth a try." I lightly sat beside him.

"You can go…"

"I don't want to." I smiled at him, "Don't you understand by now? I want to be by your side always." I spoke out to him and I swear I could see a slight blush come upon his face.

"I…Yune…" Sesshomaru's eyes became gentle; he rarely ever shows me those eyes.

"I know…I understand Sesshomaru-sama."

"Dinner is served!" A chef came in placing delicious food on the table.

. . .

"Ugh! I am so tired I could just fall asleep here." I stated as I stretched lightly in the dining room, "I guess we should be all getting to bed. Tomorrow we search for information on Tamaki!"

"I hear you about the sleep thing girlfriend…" Kagome sighed and she stood up, closely followed by Inuyasha, I guess they like to share rooms now as well.

"Goodnight!" Kohaku waved to me and walked out of the dining room.

Sesshomaru stood up and I quickly followed him. The moment I stepped out of the room however, I was greeted by Haru bowing lightly to me. I smiled as I held a hand out to her, making her sit up from her bow.

"No need for bowing Haru, we are friends." I smiled lightly, "Thank you for the dinner and the stay, it is extremely nice of you."

"Uh…You're welcome Lady Yune!" Haru blushed lightly, smiling with happiness, "I am happy we are friends."

"So am I. Goodnight."

I walked down the hallways and eventually made it to my room. I opened the door, smiling as I saw Sesshomaru taking off his armour and cloud. I lightly shut the door, trying not to disturb Sesshomaru. I sighed lightly, pulling my sword out of its socket and placing it lightly against the wall. I sat down beside the bed, still a bit nervous of being in the same room with Sesshomaru. However, to surprise me was a hand upon my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sesshomaru's gentle eyes again.

"How many times are you going to give me that look today?" I asked but he answered me by putting a hand on the back of my neck, "Sesshomaru-sama?"

He said nothing as he just lightly put his lips on mine. I let my eyes close, happy to have him kiss me. I went to go move closer to him but I tripped over the bed's blanket. I fell out of the kiss and gripped onto Sesshomaru's shirt. I fell down to the bed and starred up to have Sesshomaru hovering over top of me. His shirt was loose, falling to either sides of his body, showing his muscular skinny chest. I felt my face heat up, we had never been in this position before, he said he wanted to wait until I was ready.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked lightly, seeing his eyes widen.

"Don't worry I'll move-" Sesshomaru began to say but I shook my head, feeling my cheeks burn up even more.

"No…" I began and he looked at me carefully, "No, I don't want you to move…"

"Y-Yune…"

"Sesshomaru-sama…I want you to stay like this…"

He stopped talking and I smiled lightly at his silence. I let my curious hands touch his chest. He flinched at my touch, he was not used to this either, in a way, Sesshomaru is just as inexperienced as I am. My hands trailed all around his torso, curious to know what he really felt like. I could see his face flinch, every time I touched him in a new area.

"Yune…stop…" Sesshomaru began but I didn't, "Yune…"

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because…I won't be able to stop myself…If you continue."

"W-Who…Who says that you have to stop yourself?" My cheeks burnt up more, was I really ready for this? I shook those thoughts away; I knew I was, "I don't want you too."

"Y-Yune…"

He just bent down and lightly kissed me. I kissed him back, my heart immediately pounding in my chest. I knew he could hear it but I don't think he cared much.

. . .

I felt my eyes open and my vision slowly came to me as the morning sun came through the cracks in the door. I felt two warm arms wrapped around my body, which felt surprisingly exposed. I looked up to see a sleeping Sesshomaru, so last night really did happen. I felt my face burn up, but I quickly snatched the chance to snuggle up close to Sesshomaru. However, the moment I did that I was interrupted by a voice.

"Yune…" Sesshomaru's voice said and I began to feel sad. But to my surprise, he just wrapped his arms tighter around my body.

"Morning, Sesshomaru-sama…" I looked up to him and he quickly sealed my lips with another kiss, "You never kiss me this much…Something make you happy?" I winked at him but he just nodded, "Really? What?"

"You…" He smiled, something I barely see, "You made me happy last night when you said you wanted to be at my side…Then the rest of it…And this morning…"

"I am glad that I could make you happy, Sesshomaru-sama…" I smiled as a knock came upon our door.

"Yune! We are going out to the village to get some information! Be there as soon as you can!" Kagome's voice happily said.

"Now we have to move…" I sighed but Sesshomaru didn't let up on his grip, "Sesshomaru, you will get to hold me like this again, don't worry. I am yours."

"Don't care…" He said and I knew that he just wanted to hold me like this.

"Come on Sesshomaru! Our friends need us…" I told him and he sighed, letting me out of the grip. I quickly got out of bed, finding my clothes that were just kind of everywhere.

I got changed and saw that Sesshomaru was just getting ready. I sighed lightly before smiling at him.

"I'm going to go ahead…See you outside!" I winked and he nodded.

Once I got outside I began to search around the village for any information that could possibly help us, but after about half an hour I had no luck. I had basically searched the majority of the village too; I'm guessing Inuyasha and the others had just about the same luck as me. Once I walked back to the mansion, I noticed that I hadn't seen Sesshomaru at all. It defiantly does not talk him more than a half an hour to get ready. I walked into the mansion, headed towards our room, and immediately heard some unsettling things.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama! I have missed you so much!" A female's voice, one that was unfamiliar to me, began to say, "I am so happy that we can finally be together!"

"What!?" I asked myself as I ran towards the door, quickly grabbing a hold of the handle and sliding the door open.

My heart broke at the scene that lay before my very eyes. This woman had herself all over my boyfriend. She had her lips on his and her body was so close, I don't even think that wind could get through her and him. He had his arm around her back, with a hand upon her cheek. His eyes were widened as her hands fell lightly upon his cheeks.

This woman had short black hair that ended in the middle of her pale neck. She wore a gray kimono that was tightened around her small waist by a black belt. There were little white flowers all around the kimono, trying to add to the style. She wore wooden shoes and white socks.

"S-Se…Sesshomaru!" My eyes immediately felt up with tears and the woman took her lips off of Sesshomaru.

"Oh who is this Sesshomaru!?" The woman winked at him but his eyes found mine.

"It doesn't matter who I am anymore!" I screamed my broken heart out, "I obviously don't mean anything anymore!"

"Yune!" Sesshomaru spoke out to me but I quickly turned my heel, running down the wooden hallways of the mansion.

"Yune?" Kagome asked but I just ran past her.

I ran out of the mansion and out of the village, running to god knows where. But anywhere was better than here, anywhere was better than being around him anymore. I had given myself to him and this is how I get repaid!

_~Sesshomaru's POV~_

I watched Yune, running out of the entrance way with tears streaming down her face. It was not soon after that Inuyasha and the others came in the entrance to gasp at the woman standing in my room. I angrily turned to this demon, who called herself Ayumi, to see her laughing.

"Well, my mission has ended quite easily!" She laughed manically but I grabbed her neck, tightening my grip around it, causing her voice to stop.

"And so does your life!" I screamed at her, feeling the anger surge through me. A terrified look came within her eyes.

"Sesshomaru! Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled out and I angrily turned to him, "Just let her go! She can have valuable information! And plus, she can-"

"Shut up!" I turned back to the demon that squirmed in my grip, "You saw what she did to Yune!" I paused, "And no one messes with her…I need no information that she can give. I already know who sent this piece of trash! So she must die…"

"S-Sesshomaru…h-have…mercy…" The demon squirmed but I dug my nails into her neck, sending my deadly poison into her veins, killing her instantly. I dropped her dead body on the ground and turned around to Inuyasha.

"What happened!? What's going on!?" Kagome began to ask questions but I just headed for the door, "What happened to Yune? Who was that demon? Where are you going?"

"To visit my dear mother…" I angrily growled.

With that, I left the mansion without another word about what had happened, leaving the group dumbfounded. I had business to take care and then I was going to find Yune.


End file.
